OS: Anniversaire de mariage
by Ranxshin59
Summary: Quand Yusaku Kudo épate sa femme pour leur anniversaire de mariage, sa femme sait comment le remercier avec un certain cadeau. OS Lemon. Les plus jeunes s'abstenir. Ceci est mon premier lemon.


Ceci un OS H Yusaku x Yukiko à cause d'un pari (ne me demandez plus pourquoi j'ai oublié XD). Seule condition : Yukiko doit tomber enceinte et il faut que ce soit une fille. ^^

Il faut être suffisamment mature et ouvert d'esprit pour le lire pour éviter tout choc.

P.S.: les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

_**OS : Anniversaire de mariage**_

Aujourd'hui est un jour spécial. Un jour qu'attendent chaque couple de mariés: leur anniversaire de mariage. Chaque couple de mariés a leur propre façon de fêter cette date importante. Et les maris ont intérêt à ne pas oublier cette date, s'ils ne veulent pas passer un sale quart d'heure et dormir sur le divan ou pire par terre. Et oui, faut bien s'y faire. Les femmes peuvent cruelles pour de choses si insignifiantes pour les hommes. Et certaines plus que d'autres. C'est le cas d'une femme d'une quarantaine d'années, du nom de Yukiko Kudo, ancienne actrice célèbre, femme de Yusaku Kudo, célèbre romancier de polar. Cette femme, qui a gardé son côté adolescent dans sa tête, peut être redoutable, si quelque chose la contrarie. Et ça, son mari l'a très bien compris. C'est pourquoi pour leur anniversaire de mariage, il a tout mis en oeuvre pour que tout soit parfait. Et qui sait peut être que sa femme va lui faire une surprise comme elle sait le faire.

En effet, Yusaku Kudo a fait les choses en grand pour plaire à sa femme. Au programme: petit déjeuner au lit, balade dans le parc en calèche, balade en bateau, cadeaux et diner en tête en tête romantique dans le plus chic des restaurants de la ville. Tout en ayant réussi à éviter les paparazzis. Tout est parfait pour lui plaire.

"Yusaku. J'ai vraiment passé une excellente journée. Tu m'as épaté. Toutes ces choses qu'on a fait. Tu t'es surpassé, chéri. Et je suis surtout étonnée que tu n'es pas oublié notre anniversaire de mariage. On dirait que tu as retenu la leçon, chéri" dit Yukiko en souriant.

"C'est un jour spécial aujourd'hui. Je veux que tu sois parfait pour toi, pour nous." lui répond son mari.

Yukiko sourit à ces propos et l'embrasse.

"Bon, tu veux autre chose ? On peut commander un dessert" dit l'écrivain

"Non. J'ai bien mangé. Mais un dessert c'est avec plaisir." sourit l'actrice.

"OK. On va commander alors"

"Non, Yusaku. Un autre type de dessert, si tu vois ce que je veux dire" dit Yukiko en prenant un air coquin.

"Oh ! Ce dessert. Alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend?"

Et c'est sur ces paroles, que les deux tourtereaux partent pour rejoindre un hôtel de luxe, spécialement réservé pour l'événement.

* * *

Dans une des chambres de l'hôtel, le couple entrent et prennent leur aise.

"Installe toi confortablement sur le lit, j'ai une surprise pour toi" dit l'actrice malicieuse.

Et elle part en direction de la salle de bains. Yusaku ne cherche pas à comprendre et se met à l'aise.

Soudain, la porte de la salle de bains s'ouvre lentement, pour laisser place à Yukiko en tenue de cat-woman. Elle porte des bottes à talons aiguilles, un fouet dans la main, des oreilles de chat. Son corps de femme n'est recouvert que d'un corsaire en cuir, qui ne lui recouvre que sa poitrine généreuse. Sa partie intime n'est recouvert que par un strig, et derrière sa queue de chat. En la voyant ainsi, si sexy, Yusaku se met à ouvrir la bouche et son membre viril à s'exciter.

"Bon, si on passe aux choses sérieuses, chéri" dit-elle en s'avançant dangereusement de son mari.

Celui-ci ne la contredit pas, et se met à l'aise sur le lit en s'allongeant. Yukiko claque le fouet au sol et monte sur le lit, ainsi que sur son mari et l'embrasse avec fougue. Yusaku lui répond avec autant de passion que sa femme. Puis, elle descend à ses oreilles, et les mord. L'écrivain pousse un soupir et veut faire subir le même sort à sa femme. Mais, Yukiko lui interdit. C'est elle qui domine. Pour l'instant. Après les oreilles, elle descend encore plus bas, vers le cou, ce qui fait pousser des gémissements encore à son mari. Elle sourit de cette victoire et arrivée à sa chemise, qu'elle pense de trop, elle l'arrache avec ses doigts en éclatant les boutons et commence à embrasser son torse, en débutant par ses tétons. Yusaku gémit de plus en plus et de plus en plus fort. Il commence à vraiment à être exciter. Ce supplice que lui fait sa femme est une vraie torture.

Ensuite, l'actrice, voyant l'impatience de son mari, revient chercher ses lèvres pour l'embrasser avec passion, pour descendre après vers son pantalon. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire quoique ce soit, Yusaku la retourne pour qu'elle se retrouve sous lui. Le jeu de la domination a commencé. Et la torture est cette fois pour la femme. Yusaku l'embrasse à son tour, avec fougue et passion, mais ne s'attarde pas sur ses lèvres. Il prend son corsaire avec ses mains, et l'arrache avec force, ce qui délivre la poitrine de sa femme. C'est ainsi, qu'il commence à sucer les tétons de l'actrice, tout en massant le deuxième avec sa main libre. Yukiko gémit fortement à ce contact. Après l'avoir torturé sur ses seins, l'écrivain décide d'attaquer plus haut, sur le cou et les oreilles, zones sensibles pour sa compagne, également.

Emportés de plus en plus par leur passion, les amants enlèvent leurs vêtements. Yusaku, sa chemise arrachée, et la dernière partie de vêtement qui recouvre la partie intime de sa femme et Yukiko, enlève le pantalon de son mari, et son caleçon.

Avant de passer à l'acte, Yukiko retourne à nouveau l'écrivain, et descend jusqu'à son membre viril. Elle le prend en bouche et commence à faire des va et viens, ce qui excite encore plus l'écrivain, qui ne va plus bientôt tenir. Il gémit de plus en plus fort au fur et à mesure que sa femme va de plus en plus vite. Il crie le nom de sa femme, plusieurs fois et de plus en plus fort. Il ne tient plus et éjacule dans la bouche de sa femme.

Après quoi, l'actrice retire le membre viril de sa bouche, et se lèche les babines avec sa langue, d'une telle provocation, que Yusaku n'attend pas une seconde pour la retourner et enfoncer son sexe dans le vagin de sa femme, qui crie de plaisir à ce contact. Il commence à faire des va et viens avec son bassin et sa femme fait de même en totale synchronisation et tous les deux hurlent de plaisir et crient leurs noms. Le mouvement des bassins se fait de plus en plus rapide et de plus en plus sauvages. En même temps, le mari a pris en possession les lèvres de sa femme et l'embrasse avec une telle fougue, à vous arracher la machoire.

Les deux amants arrivent à leur summum de plaisir, où leur passion leur provoquent plusieurs orgasmes et dans un dernier coup de bassin violent, Yusaku se libèrent avec toute son amour et sa passion dans le vagin de sa femme et ils hurlent une dernière fois de plaisir avec l'arrivée de leur plus grand orgasme de l'acte.

Après ça, Yusaku sort son membre du vagin de sa femme et se couche à côté d'elle, et les recouvrent du drap, épuisés tous les deux, par ce plaisir corporel.

"Bienvenue au 7e ciel, chérie" dit l'écrivain

Pour seule réponse, Yukiko sourit et s'endort sur le torse de son mari.

* * *

Un mois après cette nuit magique, Yukiko a une bonne nouvelle pour son mari et son fils unique. Du moins, elle l'espère. Toute façon, maintenant, elle ne va pas se dégonfler. Elle doit voir son fils et son homme est avec elle.

"Maman, je suis là. Je t'écoute" dit un garçon du nom de Conan Edogawa, alias Shinichi Kudo.

La famille Kudo, au complet, est chez leur voisin, le professeur Agasa, en compagnie de celui-ci et de la fille qu'il héberge, Ai Haibara. Ils sont assis autour de la table. Yukiko semble nerveuse, mais elle doit le dire.

"Voilà, j'ai une bonne nouvelle, ... enfin j'espère que s'en est une" commence à dire l'actrice.

"T'es sur que tout va bien, Yukiko. Depuis quelques temps, tu es assez bizarre. C'est parce que tu es malade, et c'est grave?" demande son mari, inquiet.

"Non, c'est pas vraiment une maladie ... Bon je me lance" dit-elle en prenant une grande inspiration. "Je suis enceinte"

Un grand silence apparait dans la pièce. Puis, un cri commun : "QUOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ?!"

Le professeur Agasa a recraché son eau, Ai Haibara a fait tomber son magasine et les plus stupéfiés sont sans doute, son fils et son mari.

""Hein? Mais quand? Comment?" demande Yusaku, paniqué

"Comment? J'ai pas besoin de te dire comment on fait les bébés" dit-elle en le regardant blasée. "Quand? Ca concorde avec la nuit qu'on a passé dans cet hôtel, pour notre anniversaire de mariage"

"Je ne veux même pas savoir ce que vous aviez fait" dit leur fils en chuchotant.

"Quoi ?" dit sa mère. "Tu veux que je t'apprennes comment on fait les bébés, pour que tu le fasses avec Ran, Shin-chan ?" en souriant malicieusement.

"Ca va pas non ! Je sais très bien comment on fait les bébés ... et puis pourquoi on parle de ça maintenant !? " lui répond Conan, plus rouge qu'une tomate.

Sa mère rigole en se moquant ouvertement de lui, ainsi qu'Ai qui s'amuse de la scène.

"Et ? Depuis combien de temps?" demande le détective rajeuni, pour vite changer de sujet.

"Hmmm" réfléchit Yukiko "3 semaines, je dirais. Donc dans 9 mois, tu auras un petit frère et une soeur, Shin-chan" dit-elle toute heureuse.

_Je n'arrive pas à y croire qu'ils font encore ça, à leur âge_, pense Conan, en évitant de le dire à voix haute, par peur de la colère de sa mère.

"Voilà, pourquoi tu étais malade ces derniers temps." affirme Yusaku.

"Oui."

"Je suis soulagé. Et très heureux. Dans 9 mois, on aura un nouveau Kudo dans la famille"

"C'est vrai? Tu le penses vraiment, chéri?" demande la futur maman soulagée

"Bien sur" répond le futur papa en l'embrassant.

"Hééé ! Faites ça autre part" crie Conan en rougissant

"En tout cas, félicitations tous les deux" dit le professeur Agasa, remis de ses émotions.

_Un petit frère ou une petite soeur, hein_, pense Conan avec un sourire.

* * *

9 mois plus tard, Yukiko accouche à l'hôpital de Beika, voulant que leur enfant naisse japonais. Tout le monde est là pour l'événement. La famille Mouri, le professeur Agasa et Haibara a donné exceptionnellement une antidote au détective pour qu'il vienne en tant que Shinichi Kudo. Tout le monde est regroupé pour voir ce nouveau bout de chou dans leur vie. Le nouveau membre Kudo est arrivé et c'est une fille. Une fille nommé Komi. Komi Kudo.

FIN.


End file.
